


Ordering Dessert

by miera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Food, implied food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months into their road trip, Felicity asks Oliver why he always steals part of her desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For akire_yta, who should know better than to give me ideas. ;)

She orders the "Triple Fudge Brownie Sundae" with no nuts because it's a _triple fudge brownie sundae_ and it comes with hot fudge and ice cream and it's a day ending in "y" and she and Oliver are celebrating three months since leaving Starling. That means dessert. She spotted "Triple Fudge Brownie Sundae" during her initial perusal of the menu too, so she carefully only ate half of her yummy entrée to leave room for it. 

The waiter turns to Oliver expectantly, but he just shakes his head. "I'll steal a bite of hers." 

She lets out a tiny huff of exasperation. She noticed a few weeks ago that Oliver never orders dessert when they eat out. She doesn't do it every time, although it doesn't take much to talk her into it, but Oliver never ever does it. He'll eat cookies or ice cream if they buy it in the grocery store and have it at home, although never in large quantities. Popcorn he can eat a gallon of, she knows, so maybe he just prefers salty snacks?

Once the waiter has left, she looks at Oliver. "It wouldn't kill you to order a dessert of your own, you know. I mean, I realize all that-" she waves at his ridiculous body "means no eating chocolate chip cookie dough from the tube every night, so you can't make it a regular thing. And it's not that I mind sharing with you. I don't mind doing the romantic 'share the dessert' thing with you at all, although if you ever go all _Lady and the Tramp_ on me with a meatball and your nose I may draw the line at that, but you can, you know... indulge occasionally without ruining your rep." 

So yeah, she got kind of nervous at the end of that babble because Oliver initially looked guilty, then confused, then his face went the kind of blank that she knows from experience means she stepped on something related to The Island Years (she knows he wasn't on Lian Yu the whole time but it's easier to lump everything under a single moniker at least in her head). 

His forehead furrows, probably at the Disney reference, before he leans forward and takes a slow breath. She knows that signal too. He's going to tell her something. "There weren't a lot of desserts. While I was... away."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Now Felicity feels like a total ass, because of course he got used to not having heaping amounts of sugar. It was a minor deprivation on the scale of everything else he had gone through, she's sure, but she feels like an idiot for not thinking of that.

"No, Felicity," Oliver interrupts her silent berating, evidently reading her expression easily. "That wasn't a... I didn't mean, you know, poor me or anything." 

"Okay?" She's not sure where this is going now.

Oliver composes himself. "When I came back, I didn't know how to eat." Her eyebrows go up and his lips lift in a sheepish smile. "I mean, I could still physically eat, obviously, but having food whenever I wanted it, or wanting a particular food. It took a while to remember that I could do that. And this," he gestures to the table, the restaurant? She's not sure. "More than one kind of food on a single plate together at the same time, it was overwhelming at first." 

"Oh. That makes sense. You had to reacclimate."

"Right."

Her head tilts to one side. "But Oliver, you've been back for three years. I'm not understanding what that has to do with dessert."

His chin drops and his face starts to flush as he avoids her eyes and Felicity realizes he's actually blushing, which is something she rarely gets to see him do (and has, for the most part, involved some sort of sexual act or innuendo that happens in private). He's positively squirming in his chair and she can't keep the smile off her face at the sight. But she bites her tongue, because she can't wait to hear whatever he's going to say next and she's going to make him say it.

"I, um, I guess I'm not, you know, reacclimated to sugar yet." Felicity just raises an eyebrow. Oliver squirms again, leans closer to her and drops his voice. "It's sweet things, mostly. If I eat something sweet, the endorphin rush, it's kind of... _intense._ "

Felicity has known Oliver for three years. She is closer to him than she has ever been to anyone in her life, and she has been having regular - in some cases constant - sex with him for three months, so she is fully aware of the tone of his voice when he says "intense" and what it means. 

Her entire body flushes with warmth as a string of vivid ideas flash through her mind.

The waiter picks that perfect moment to set the brownie down on the table, places a fresh fork before each of them, tells them to enjoy and walks away. Oliver hasn't moved; his arms are leaning on the table (the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up, which has been killing her all through the meal to begin with), he's leaning toward her and his expression is hazy. 

Felicity reaches out and picks up her fork. With deliberate precision she arranges a perfect bite of their dessert - brownie, vanilla ice cream, hot fudge in perfect proportions - on the utensil. She leans forward and offers the fork to Oliver. He opens his mouth obediently, making her toes curl in her shoes, and she slips the fork in. His lips close around the metal forcing her to pull it carefully free while staring, mesmerized, at his mouth. 

Her eyes never leave his face and now that she's looking for it, she sees the reaction go across his features. It's the same somewhat cross-eyed, hungry look he gets at seeing her in her underwear or when they're flirting someplace public. 

He chews, savoring the food and letting out a tiny moan of appreciation that resonates down in between her legs, then swallows. His lips turn up into a grin that could only be described as "filthy." 

She feeds Oliver four additional bites in between scarfing the rest of the brownie down herself. He throws some money and huge tip down rather than wait for the check and they hurry out of the restaurant. Oliver's hand is hot at the small of her back as they walk down the street, but she makes him go to the car without her when she catches sight of the grocery store.

He's pacing with impatience when she runs up the car 10 minutes later. "What did you do?" he asks, looking equally amused, resigned and eager.

"Supplies." She shows him the contents of the bag, which are a quart of fresh strawberries and a bottle of chocolate syrup.


End file.
